Balloon Fighter (Somarinoa)
Balloon Fighter is a mysterious individual who was an experimental type of supersoldier. He harbors some sort of malice towards both H.E.A.T Industries and S.C.U.M of the Earth, two companies focused on supersoldier programs. Appearance Balloon Fighter's physical appearance is unknown. When donning his Balloon Fighter persona, however, he wears a full-bodied armored suit that resembles ceramic armor combined with motorcycle wear. His suit is completely black, offset by the "balloon" floating and seemingly tied off at his wrist, which is bright red with a shiny white tensile cord. The visor of his helmet has a slightly more grayed hue to it than the rest of his outfit. Personality The man beneath the Balloon Fighter armor is known to those who have encountered him thusly as a vengeful spirit, relentlessly pursuing ne'er-do-wells until he has halted their wanton actions. His reasons for this are unknown, as the man behind the helmet has so far kept his secret identity more secret than most of his peers. What shows through this intimidating exterior is a soft spot for children. When children are endangered he has shown even more focus and resolve to stop foes, yet upon recovering the children he tends to let them play with the balloon attached to his armor's forearm. Balloon Fighter is seen as so focused on his mission that he rarely speaks, and when he does it is usually only but a few words. It is unknown if this extends to his personal life or not. He has found some form of companionship with Super Peaceman, a former H.E.A.T Industries employee who now seeks their disillusion. This common resolve has led to the pair occasionally teaming up together, although they usually go their separate ways afterwards, both preferring to remain solitary. He has also been seen to be a little apprehensive when fighting enemies with sharp weaponry, such as H.E.A.T.'s Cyborn. Even so he will eventually steel his nerves and continue the fight, simply acting far more cautious in his strikes and dodges than usual. Abilities [[image:Balloon Fighter (Somarinoa) Small.png|frame|left|Character select image from Battle Royale.]] Balloon Fighter as he's become most commonly called wears full-body armor which enhances his speed, endurance, durability and strength as well as providing him with a useful HUD inside his helmet's visor. His namesake stems from his peculiar weapon, which highly resembles a balloon - it is in fact a sphere of energy held within a thin but durable covering of plastic and mounted to his wrist by a tensile string. It is believed that this energy is plasma-based, and may be a form of luke-warm microstar. Either way, he utilizes it by reeling back his arm and punching the weapon as hard as he can, transferring energy through it which greatly magnifies as it passes through the plasmatic energy before striking its intended target and causing powerful damage. This can easily crack and crumble concrete structures. Relationships Because of his secretive nature, knowledge of Balloon Fighter's relationships are nebulous, at best. He is, however, known to partner up on occasion with other supersoldiers, although these might simply be alliances of convenience, as he does not seem to meet up with these others on purpose and has not been seen outside of these battles with them, either. Known supersoldiers or superheroes he has been known to partner up with include Super Peaceman, Stalactite, and Monarch. Background History His origins are not well understood, although it seems unlikely that he was created by H.E.A.T Industries for multiple reasons, such as the fact that he is not genetically or cybernetically altered but simply uses technology, and the fact that he has never been known to operate maliciously, as many H.E.A.T. supersoldiers do. Plenty of Space for Monsters Balloon Fighter, like all of Somarinoa's characters, shows up as a character in Monster Space, and like other heroes, he is fought as a boss, primarily to showcase his abilities. His excuse for attacking the player is that he has been infected by Virus, though once he is defeated he recovers. Surviving the Dangerous Wilds Long Story Behind the scenes *Balloon Fighter has nothing to do with the NES Balloon Fight game; the name is a simple coincidence. Instead, he was created after Somarinoa ate at Red Robin with his family as a child, followed by getting a balloon and riding home on a motorcycle. Once home there was much punching of the balloon upon Somarinoa's wrist, leading to the idea. *The overall goofiness of the character's concept has purposefully been kept in a relatively original state because of how quirky it happens to be. The same is true with Super Peaceman, a hero with an incredibly ridiculous name in hindsight, especially considering his ultra-violent nature. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bosses Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Heterosexual Characters